This invention relates to a structure which can be telescoped into a small bulk when not in use and can be drawn or extended when in use to provide a partition between two compartments of a room, a sliding door or a window shutter.
Various types of partitions have been proposed hitherto. Known partitions include the panel type partition in which a plurality of partitioning panels divided into suitable lengths are movably fitted between guides fixed to the ceiling and floor to partition a room into two compartments. The folding screen type partition is also known in which an accordion-like folded partition member is used to partition a room into two compartments. While the panel type partition has a satisfactory sound insulation effect, it is defective in that it occupies a considerably large space when not in use and is not so easily handled. On the other hand, the folding screen type partition is advantageous in that it does not occupy a large space when not in use and it can be very easily handled. However, the folding screen type partition is defective in that its sound insulation effect is little as it is formed of a web of vinyl chloride resin, fabric or the like.